


A Bump on the Road to Family

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Marriage, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Stella tries to reject Brandon's constant attention towards her and the baby she's carrying when the insecurities in her mind have lasted longer than their marriage but he's there to stay with the family they are growing together.
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Bump on the Road to Family

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnancy fic is not what I usually go for but I actually like how this turned out. Tell me if you did, too!

"Brandon, please," Stella wrapped her arms around her belly before he could do the same. "You're always glued to my baby bump." It had just begun to show, yet he couldn't tear himself away from the little life growing inside his wife. "I already feel bedridden and it is far too early for that," Stella pouted in her typical fashion but it didn't stick well to her face when there was a layer of thinly veiled fear underneath that even her facial masks couldn't hide when they didn't help her relax. And the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes seemed far more distinguished than the barely visible lines they were supposed to be when she couldn't see what the future held for them and their baby.

"I'm sorry, Stella," Brandon apologized for the inconveniences he might have caused but never for his eagerness to be a father. Solaria's expectation for their new princess and King Radius and Queen Luna's excitement for their grandchild had nothing on his exaltation about his baby girl and he would keep showing that until Stella could accept it as a constant and stop worrying when he'd run out of enthusiasm about their daughter and the care she would require. "I am just ecstatic about the expansion of our family." He'd been on cloud nine when Stella had accepted his marriage proposal without stopping for a second to consider social status and royal heritage and even though it was Stella who had wings, he felt like he was floating in a cloudless sky warmed by the mellow sun rays ever since they'd learned they would have a baby.

"I get that," Stella said as she caught his hand now, "but if I think you're being clingy, then you're really pushing it," she said, her voice a sharp contrast to her touch when it tried to shove at him as she held on tighter. "I can't even get insecure about my looks when you're constantly cooing at me how beautiful I am and stroking my baby bump," she tried to joke but it didn't work when she wasn't as nonchalant about the topic as she wanted to make herself out to be. It cut him to know her security in their relationship wasn't as solid as the diamonds in her crown but it was an inevitable consequence of seeing the royal duties persist when the love symbolised by an engagement ring had turned out too flimsy to carry the weight of golden wedding bands. There was no need for her to fear the weight of supporting a family, though, when he was right there to make sure it would never be a burden to her.

"Well, you'd better get used to it because I am right here for my girls," he kissed her hand, "never letting go," he promised and was glad to feel her return the squeeze he gave her fingers when they were together in it all. He was there to hold her hand through giving birth like he'd held it on their wedding day and he would gladly help change diapers like he helped her out of her royal gowns. He was there to reflect all the smiles a baby was bound to bring to her face back at her and take the exhaustion off her face as he let her eyes close for some rest while his stayed wide open and watching over her and their girl, over their family. She didn't have to worry about the reflection in the mirror when he was there to help her hold it all together.

"I'll have to dub all of Winx her fairy godmothers to have a chance to give her some privacy then," Stella said and the joke landed safely on the path her smile and the mirth in her voice had paved for it now that she held less fear between their intertwined fingers for the road they were walking together.


End file.
